Rules to be broken
by ILoveEddieCullen
Summary: Bella's the only daughter of rich parents Renee and Charlie. Her life is planned, she'll marry a rich man and keep the family name, but that changes when she meets Edward. AH
1. Introductions

"You've made me the happiest person alive" the eyes of a god looked into my own with pure love and happiness. "Without you I'd still be that boy who earns money by cleaning rich people's houses" he laughed. His laugh so soft like velvet and musical like my personal melody. "You're the bright warm sun of my life, my world, my stars, my everything" he took both my hands in his. "I love you" a soft whisper escaped his lips besides my ear causing me to turn to putty in his arms.

I moaned softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too"

"Then marry me. Do me the honours of becoming my wife"

"You know we can't, my father has already spoken of my marriage and of my future. My future is arranged, just like my life"

"Rules are made so they can be broken" he smirked.

_**-----**_

"Isabella Marie Swan! Come here this minute!" the voice of my mother, Renee, sounded through the house. The house was massive, but so was her voice.

"Coming Mother!" I shouted back. I put my silver handled brush back onto my dressing table besides my matching hand mirror.

The brush and mirror had been a present from my late grandmother. The previous owner of my current residence. She died of old age five years ago. I was only twelve at the time. She'd left the brush and mirror in my possession when she passed away. My grandmother was the mother of my father, Charlie.

Grandma Swan, the greatest, most kindest woman god ever created. I had the same chocolate brown eyes as her, like two big almonds my mother would say. I never met my grandfather, but from what I heard about him I didn't want to. I was told he was a bitter old man who only cared about the size of his bank account and the price of everything. He only cared for himself, not even his wife.

"Good morning mother " I smiled.

My mother was sat at the kitchen table drinking from her morning coffee mug besides my father who was reading from the daily newspaper.

My father, Charlie, was a great man. He didn't pry for details, he cared for his family and his families pride, yet he also cared about money like his father. My father was always understanding and caring towards me.

His hair had shots of silver at the roots amongst his black gelled back hair. He had a thin black moustache which made him look quite the man. My mother said he was handsome when she met him, long before me. He had the same almond shaped eyes as his mother and I.

My mother, Renee, on the other hand was the opposite. She wasn't as caring as my father, the only thing she cared about was her ego and her pride. I had to be the perfect daughter for her. Attend each party and be presentable, speak good things of my mother and be on my best behaviour. She had straight dark blonde hair which reached just below her shoulders, with no signs of grey because it will 'ruin' her look. She had piercing blue eyes which were the same as her parents, who I never met.

My mothers parents passed away before my birth so I'd only ever seen photo's of them. But my mother also had the same eyes as her sister, Esme.

Esme was my aunt who was married to the man famous for his looks, Carlisle. They were both Cullen's and two of the greatest people ever. I loved them both dearly. They had a daughter, Alice who was addicted to shopping, and I guess the large bank account didn't help. Alice was my age, seventeen and we got on well with each other.

"Good morning, father" I smiled at my father as he looked up from his paper.

"Good morning, Isabella" he nodded looking back down at his paper.

"What is it you need, mother?" I asked turning to my mother.

"Mary has left us due to the unexpected illness of her mother. So we'll be joined by a replacement shorter today. His name is Edward Masen, he's only seventeen. The agency recommended him to us. It's his first real cleaning job so if you see him slacking or doing something incorrect, alert me" she said sternly.

"Yes, mother" I nodded.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. Would you like a hot beverage?" Victoria asked. Victoria was our maid and had been working as our maid since I was born. She was lovely and like the mother I never had throughout my childhood. Her hair was perfect, like fire with cat green eyes.

"Could I have a hot chocolate, please?" I smiled.

"Certainly. With marshmallows and cream?" she offered while grabbing a mug from the cupboard and boiling the kettle.

"Please" I took a seat at the table opposite my occupied mother and father.

"Isabella, your aunt Esme is coming over later tonight to arrange some details for the clothes launch this weekend. So I'll need you too try a few garments on for me this evening so make no plans" my mother informed me. My mother and Aunt Esme had a expensive, famous clothes company. They created evening gowns, prom dresses, shirts, skirts, trousers, suites and shoes. Celebrities use there service for things like premiers and parties.

"Alright" I said giving my best attempt of a smile. I hated trying on for my mother.

Some of the clothes she designed are just plain weird and odd and not to mention revealing.

"After your hot chocolate, go get ready for the day" Father said from his newspaper.

"Yes, father"

After my hot chocolate, I did just that.

Victoria helped me choose my outfit. I changed into my sea blue satin halter dress. The dress gathered in the middle with a beaded gem.

The dress had been a present from my Aunt Esme on my seventeenth birthday.

"How would you like your hair today Miss Swan?" Victoria asked as she folded away my night clothes for the wash.

"I've told you Victoria, call me Bella. Not Miss Swan or Isabella. I hate all that formal nonsense"

"Yes, Bella" she giggled. "How would you like your hair, Bella?"

"Can I have it curly?" I smiled.

"Certainly" she nodded as I sat in front of my dresser. Victoria began curling my hair in loose curls over my shoulders.

"Isabella, come down here!" my mother shouted once I was ready and dressed.

"Coming!" I shouted. "Thanks Victoria" I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

"He's here" mother whispered to me. Mother and I headed to the foyer where a tall young man was stood talking to my father.

He had messy copper bronze hair which spread all over his breathtaking sculpted face. His jaw line was chiselled to perfection. The eyes of a forest, deep forest. They were like emeralds, shinning in the light. Lips parted slightly, making him more beautiful. Soft pink coloured his lips. His skin looked so soft and smooth, I wanted to run my fingers over his face too see if he was as soft as he looked.

He had broad shoulders and a muscles that looked like they would rip his shirt any moment. He had everything men would kill for, a perfect and angular face with high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips.

My stomach began to feel like I had butterflies inside of me. I blood rush to my cheeks as he smiled at me. That smile was more perfect than imaginable.

"Ah, here they are" father smiled as mother went to stand besides him. "Edward, this is my wife, Renee" he introduce him to mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edward smiled taking mothers hand and placing a small kiss on her knuckles. Mother was blushing just as much as me but she kept a straight face.

"Nice to meet you, Edward" mother nodded as he let her hand go.

"And this is my daughter, Isabella" father said to Edward nodding towards me.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman" Edward said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I felt like melting at that moment. His voice was like music to my ears, music that could never be bought.

"Hello" I said scared that my voice would give me away.

He let my hand drop and went to stand back where he was.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he said politely as he eyes never left mine.

**Thoughts?**

**My first real story, aside from one-shots. Check out the one-shots and check out XJasperSaysRelaxX and review her stories.**

**Review please and let me know what you think. **

**Also if your wondering what the 1****st**** part is, it's the Preface, short I know but its all you need to know for now.**

**Thanks x**


	2. Decissions

**Enjoy the chapter. I've been having some amazing idea's for this story. Visions of BxE moments. They were so romantic and amazing, if only they would come true for me one day. Since I last updated things have been hectic and upsetting for me. I wont tell you all the details but lets just say, I'd never wish it upon somebody else, love or hate them.**

_**Previously **_

"_Thank you for making me feel so welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he said politely as he eyes never left mine._

"Charming isn't he?" Mother asked as we headed into the sitting room. Father was talking to Edward about his schedule and what he will be doing from now on. I wasn't sure exactly what mother was talking about but I wasn't all that interested.

The only thing I could focus on was those green eyes. Why couldn't I erase those eyes from my memory. He was just another person, another person who would probably only love me because of my family bank balance.

"Isabella? Did you just listen to a word I said to you?" mother's voice was irritated and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, mother" I bowed my head slightly realizing I'd ignored my mother.

"Well, your father has been talking with the Newton's"

The Newton's were a close family friend of my fathers. Father had grown up with Mr Newton, or Richard as he liked to be called when it was an informal encounter. Mr Newton was a formal and refine man, I got on well with him personally. He was easy to hold a decent conversation with and was caring with a great sense of humour. His wife, Emily, was like my mother. Uptight, selfish and there pride comes before family. But when talking to her she was talkative and sensitive.

Their son on the other hand, Michael Newton, was a pain in the royal behind. He was loud, pig headed and the worlds biggest jerk! And also the same age as me, with one large inhuman crush on me. The money had gone to his head as a child and ever since he'd been the biggest jerk known to god. I'm pretty sure even god resented him. He was a cute, baby-faced boy with carefully spiked pale blond hair, nothing like my kind of man. He was forever boy, never approaching the title of a man.

"That's nice" I said trying not to let the words I wanted to say about them get the better of me.

"At least sound interested!" she scolded me.

"Sorry mother"

"Well, as I was saying before you enter Isabella-Land" she gave me a stern meaningful look before continuing. "Your father has been talking with Mr Newton and they've come to an arrangement" I didn't like where this was going.

"What sort of arrangement?"

"Well-" she was about to explain when father shouted me into the kitchen.

"Isabella, may I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment" fathers voice sounded through the ground floor of the house.

"Coming" I smiled to mother before gracefully walking into the kitchen. Father was sat at the table waiting. To my disappointment, there was sign of Edward. "Yes, father?"

"Take a seat" he waved his arm signalling for me to be seated. I took a seat opposite him at the table and waited for him to continue. It was been proven impossible to think straight when the same image reoccurred in my mind.

Green emerald eyes.

"Now, your mother probably told you that I'd been talking to the Newton's" he said with a poker face.

"Indeed"

"Well, me and Richard have come to an arrangement, involving young Michael and yourself" I didn't like where this was going. I was hoping that I was not about to hear what I was thinking he would say. "You shall marry Young Michael and keep the Swan name running"

He'd said it. The words I'd never wanted to here from my father. I would never marry Michael, even if it meant risking the family name. Michael could be the last man alive and I would still never consider marrying him. He didn't deserve my love, and he never will.

"No" I said, well, more like growled.

"What did you just say?" he said clearly annoyed. His brow scrunched up as he waited. He knew what I'd said he just wanted me to elaborate.

"No. No, I decline your proposal to marry Michael. Family name or not. I shall never consider marrying him"

"But Isabella, think of the family name, the money, the pride of this family" he reasoned.

"Never" I said truthfully. I wouldn't budge on my decision.

"Isabella, you will do as I say. I am your father and I will not allow you to disobey my decisions. When your legally old enough, after your eighteenth birthday you will marry Young Michael and continue the family name" he said. I could tell there was no budging with his decision, but there wasn't with mine either. I would fight and fight no matter what, I will not be marrying Michael. "Understand?"

"Yes I understand" I said letting him believe that he'd won the fight. "But" but, he hadn't won the war. "But, what about what I want. Have you thought about what I think about this? Maybe I don't want to marry Michael. Maybe I want to fall in love, for be dropped into hell!" I stood up from the table causing the chair to scrape across the kitchen floor quite brutally.

"It doesn't matter if you do or do not want to marry Michael, you will marry him. End of" I slammed my hands down onto the table in sign of my anger.

"No! no I will not allow you to arrange my future, and no you will not be deciding who I marry. I will marry when I'm ready, not when it suits you best!" I screamed before running from the kitchen to my room.

I heard my father slam his fist on the table before muttered under his breath.

I ran into my bedroom and slammed the bedroom door shut behind me in my raging. Nor mother or father came after me as I stormed of the my bedroom.

"Sorry" I voice called from the corner of my bedroom. It made me jump out of my skin when I heard that velvet voice speak softly. I turned around on my heels to see him stood in the corner of my room.

Edward.

"It's alright" I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to be harsh, even if I didn't know why he wasn't in my bedroom at that moment.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I was just cleaning. Your father said to start on your room first as he needed to speak to you" he justified himself looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

"It's alright, honestly. And just call me Bella. Not Miss Swan, Isabella or any other crap names you can think of" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes Bella. Beg your pardon though, Bella. I know its not my place to question but, is everything alright? You seem tense" he took a few steps forwards towards me and kept a straight face throughout. Did I look as bad as I felt inside?

"It's just…. Just… in fact I don't want to talk about it" I said walking past him towards my bed. My shoulder brushed his along the way and I felt something I'd never felt in my life. A jot of electricity. It cursed through me like lightning and I was clueless as to what it was.

We both felt it obviously because we looked up at each other confused and unsure of what we'd just felt.

"Bella, would you like anything? I could get you something, a drink? Erm.. Something to eat? Something to take the focus of whatever is stressing you out" he offered. He was so sweet and caring. I wonder if he's in a relationship. Even if he was or was not, it wouldn't make a difference to me, well not to my father.

"No its alright, Edward" I gave him my best attempt of a smile. His muscles looked like they were threatening to tear through his top any moment, and I wouldn't be complaining. I wanted to feels his arms around my body and feel safe. I know it would be daft to ask but I wanted to so badly. It would be improper and un-lady-like of myself to do so.

"Edward, would you…. get me a hot chocolate?" I said avoiding asking the real question I wanted to ask.

"Of course, I'll be back in a moment" he nodded and left. I watched as he walked out of my room. The muscles moving as he did.

I needed to be alone and just cry. Cry over the fact I would never have a real life. Never experience true love and never feel loved for been myself, not been rich.

I buried my head into my pillow and cried. Cried till I had no more tears to cry.

A small hand was placed of the small of my back as I cried. I lifted my head from my pillow to see Edward holding a hot chocolate in a cream mug. Concern written all over his face.

"Isabella, are you alright?" he asked.

**So what do you think? Let me know!**


	3. Never once considered

_**Previously **_

"_Isabella, are you alright?" he asked._

My eyes were probably puffy and red raw from crying. But, for some strange I didn't care that I probably looked like a mess while Edward was stood in front of me, I just didn't know why. Usually I would feel self-conscious for looking like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards with acid thrown in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he handed me a mug with the hot chocolate in and smile crookedly at me. So beautiful.

"Thanks" I smiled weakly back up at him knowing that my smile would never be as perfect as his. The urge to run my fingers over his perfectly filled lips and feel the sheer smoothness of them. But I had to remain on earth and lady-like.

"No problem. I know we hardly know each other, but if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears" he smiled giving me a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks" I took a small sip of the hot chocolate and nearly died of pleasure. It was delicious and just… amazing. I'd never thought it was possible to make something so delicious, even if it was hot chocolate.

Why did I want to tell him everything? When I barley know him, yet here I am talking to myself. For some reason I feel like I can trust him.

"Well I best get going and carry on cleaning before your man catches me" he chuckled. His laugh made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'd never felt this way before, even over a person I'd know for about an hour. But I wasn't complaining, I liked the feeling, I'd just like to know the cause of it.

He walked towards my bedroom door and put his hand on the handle.

"Bella" he turned to face me. "You can't change the past but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future" he said before leaving me alone.

I knew what he was talking about when he left, it was a quote my grandmother would always tell me when I was worried about something or upset.

"_Don't dwell on the past, always look forward to the future and enjoy the present" _in other words.

He obviously had a rough idea of what I was feeling, yet I'd never said a word related to what had happened.

It was mid-day and I really didn't want to leave my bedroom and listen to how my father knows what's best for me, when to be honest he's miles away from what's really best for me. Worst of all, my mother goes and takes his side!

Never once has he considered what I wanted, never.

I changed from my dress into my red silk top and boy shorts that father had gotten me from France on a work trip. I loved them dearly and they felt amazing to wear. The way the material moved across my kin as I moved.

I climbed into bed, not caring about the time and snuggled into the bed quilt.

Romeo and Juliet had to be my most utter favourite book of all time. The way they fight for their love despite there families disapproval, its just so romantic and passionate. It made my heart melt the way Romeo feels for Juliet.

If only somebody would feel like that for me.

If I ever had a chance at real, true love I'd want somebody to love me for who I was. Somebody who would travel to the ends of the earth to save me, and tells me that they love me and they'll always be there even through the worst of times.

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_That practically summed how I felt for Edward. I wanted badly to feel the softness of his face, the smoothness of his lips and the warmth of his skin.

I hadn't realised I'd been reading for so long. I left the warmth of my bed, grabbed my matching silk dressing gown and walked out onto the balcony in my bedroom.

We had a rather large garden, to match the rather big house. I loved spending time in the garden. I'd made a swing for the tree when I was younger. It was only a plank of wood and some string but I loved sitting on it and swinging. The way I slowly moved as the swing moved softly made my hair sway with the movement. I always felt peaceful in the garden, I felt happy and painless. It was a place I would often go to think about things.

I rested my elbows on the railing with my head on my hands and looked out into the garden. The moonlight was casting a breathtaking glow onto the small pond we near the tree swing.

I'd love to be able to stroll through the gardens at moonlight with somebody I love knowing they love me equally in return. Just to feel and enjoy the feeling of been free and care free.

They were just dreams. Dreams I'd had since I was a little girl.

I sighed at the thought. If only dreams really came true.

"Isabella" I hadn't even heard the door open before I heard the velvet voice once again. I turned to see Edward looking concerned but still with the same crooked smile. "Your mother and father would like to know weather you shall be joining them for dinner this evening" he said failing to sound common in the slightest.

"Edward, you know I said to call me Bella" I giggled causing him to loosen up slightly. "And yes, I shall be joining them" I nodded and tied up my dressing gown. I left the bedroom and Edward behind as I walked down stairs. I dropped my hand onto the banister as I walked down the stairs just for the feeling of the smooth varnished wood to run against my hands.

The grandfather clock in the dinning area read seven in the evening. I'd spent about seven hours alone in my room reading and didn't get bored once.

"Good evening-" mother said turning her head to face me. She froze when she saw what I was wearing. "Isabella, what on earth are you wearing?"

"My night clothes" I shrugged taking a seat at the grand table. Why did we need such a large table considering there was only Father, Mother and I dining.

"Yes, I can tell that. But why?" she said irritated. "And where have you been for the past seven hours?"

"I changed into them earlier and I've been reading in bed" I said refraining from making eye contact with her. Instead I moved the knife's and forks about that were set at my place.

"Well, I'm glad you've joined us. After all we are your family" she said with venom thick in her voice. I wanted to shout at her that I wish they weren't my family and that I had a normal life with a normal family. Who cared for what they're daughter wanted, not what they wanted.

"Sorry, mother" I lied convincingly.

"Your Aunt and Uncle will be hear shortly with Alice" she informed me.

"I thought Uncle Carlisle wasn't coming?"

"Your father wants a word with Carlisle" she told me. In other words my father wanted a few games of poker with Uncle Carlisle. I wish I had parents like Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. It must be amazing for Alice to have parents who actually listen to you.

Right on cue there was a knock at the door which could only be described as an Alice knock. It was quick, fast and hyper just like Alice.

"There here" father announced. that's when I realised that the table had been set for six people not just three like it usually is.

"Evening folk!" uncle Carlisle called walking into the dining area. Aunt Esme and Alice were soon to follow.

**EPOV (I couldn't resist it)**

From the moment I'd met her I felt I loved her. The way she moved about so gracefully was amazing. The way her long legs moved as she walked. The way she smiled at me made me feel like I would self combust any moment. I wanted to hold her small frame so close to my body and just feel the warmth of her body against mine.

"Edward" Mr Swan called from the sitting room.

"Yes, sir?" I asked after walking into the sitting room to see Mr Swan reading a daily paper. I'd been brought up to call people by there first names but here I had to address people correctly. Miss, Mrs, Mr, Sir, Madam all that crap and nonsense. But if it kept me in a job, I would deal with it.

"Could you ask Isabella if she will be joining her mother and myself at dinner this evening"

"Certainly" I nodded and headed to ask Isabella.

I knocked on the door but had no reply so quietly I opened the door. I was expecting her to be asleep but she wasn't.

She was on her balcony.

The way her body was stood, the way her curves found themselves to my eyes.

She had her head rested on her hands and the words of Shakespeare came to mind.

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_

I wanted to run to her and declare my love for her. But she could never love a person like me. She was probably going to marry a rich man and keep the family name running. She wasn't about to throw her life away and Love me like the way I love her . I was a nobody and didn't deserve love, not even from her.

But those nightclothes she was wearing gave no justice. They showed her long creamy white legs of perfectly. I wanted to run my lips over the smooth looking-ness of her legs. Feel the sheer softness. I know its ridiculous but I just hoped that she would feel the same about me.

"Isabella" I said softly trying to catch her attention. She turned to face me.

"Your mother and father would like to know weather you shall be joining them for dinner this evening" I said trying to not let my common side get the better of me.

"Edward, you know I said to call me Bella" she giggled causing me to loosen up slightly. Her laugh was like a melody to my ears. "And yes, I shall be joining them" she nodded and tied her dressing gown up.

I was stood frozen even though she had already left. She was a goddess waiting for love.


	4. More wine?

"Bella!" Alice squealed running towards me. "I've missed you!" she threw her arms around me and embraced me tightly. How somebody so small could have such a big impact, I'd never know. The essence of roses filled my intake of breath as she hugged me.

Alice was petite and pixie-like, with short spiky black hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown like her Father, Carlisle. She was wearing a strapless, knee length, ruffled black dress alongside a black choker with a silver gem at the middle.

Esme, her mother had a slight resemblance to Alice but not massively. Esme had caramel-coloured hair with a heart-shaped face with dimples. She was slender, but rounded and soft, with piercing blue eyes like mothers. The long elegant red strapless dress she was wearing made her look even more slender than she is.

Carlisle, her father could pass as a model with his natural light blond hair and his slender but muscular frame. Both Alice's parents looked so young yet they were round about the same age as my parents, yet Charlie was a couple of years older. He had a black pair of slacks on with a white dress shirt and a black blazer. The top three buttons were unbuttoned showing the top of his chest off.

"Hey Alice" I laughed as she let go of me.

"Aunt Esme!" I cried running towards her.

"Hello dear" she chuckled giving me a warm hug. Aunt Esme was so kind and considerate, unlike her sister. I smiled at her before heading towards Uncle Carlisle.

"Good evening Isabella" he smiled before embracing me lightly. Uncle Carlisle is a Doctor at Forks Hospital, Yet he didn't need the extra, he probably already had a seven figure bank balance. He says he enjoys the feeling of knowing you've helped somebody. Father thinks its ridiculous, he'd never had to work in his entire life, the money had run in his family for generations.

"Evening Uncle Carlisle" I smiled. I love them both dearly, I just wished they were either my parents or my parents were like them.

I bet Uncle Carlisle isn't deciding who his Daughter, Alice, is going to marry. But, then again, if he was, I'm sure it wouldn't be an ignorant, self centred pig of a man I'm meant to be marrying.

"Ah, Carlisle! So glad you could join us again" Father exclaimed with joy. He enjoyed Uncle Carlisle's company, they often endured in a game of poker, often leading in father loosing Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy seeing Father loose at something he thinks he's good at, because for once, it's not going the way he want it to.

I may seem sour about my parents to people, but, if they had spent there lifetime with my parents, they'd understand why. All my life I'd lived by there standards, 'Do as I say but not as I do'. That phrase always seemed to crop into mind when I was told what to do.

"Renee" Esme smiled while walking towards Mother with open arms. The only resemblance Mother had to Aunt Esme, is her eyes- They were the only similarity between them.

"Esme" Mother said with a sickly sweet smile. If only Uncle Carlisle could influence Father to lay of and let me be who I want to be, without the rules of my parents….

"Should we eat?" Father asked after we'd all exchanged hello's.

"I'm famished" Uncle Carlisle chuckled taking a seat at the table followed by Aunt Esme and Alice.

Alice sat besides me on my left with Aunt Esme to my right. Maybe we'd be able to have a functional meal for once, without mother or father planning another part of my life for me. Having Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle here would hopefully ensure Mother and Fathers silence about planning my future.

"So, Isabella, how have you been recently?" Uncle Carlisle asked as we all ate.

"Good, thank you" I lied slightly. "Yourself?"

Both Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme knew I hated speaking formal, but considering mother and father are at the table, its compulsory to have manners. I don't see the way I have to speak as manners, I see it as a snobby way of talking while trying to appear better then everybody else. Something, Mother and Father should have a gold medal in.

"Good as usual, thank you, Isabella" he smirked at me, but only I noticed it, because he knew how much I hated been called Isabella.

"More wine, Mr Swan?" that velvet musical voice asked as I heard approaching footsteps towards the table…..

Edward.

"Certainly" father smiled as Edward poured more wine into his wine glass. I had a feeling that my father looked down upon Edward, like he does everybody who doesn't have as much money as him. Father see's himself as the highest of everybody, but then again, so does mother. Myself on the other hand, I see everybody as I see myself. I treat people equally, despite what I've been taught by my parents.

"Mr Cullen?" Edward asked turning to Uncle Carlisle. "More wine, sir?" Edward had a small crooked smile on his face as he asked. If anybody else was doing Edwards job and had that smile on their face, I'd say they were suspicious. But Edward, he looked more charming than suspicious.

"Sure" Carlisle smiled offering up his wine glass. "Thank you" I could see why Aunt Esme married him, he was charming, like Edward, but in a different way.

"Miss Swan?" Edward asked while walking to my side. "More wine?" when he said my name like that, my stomach felt like I had butterflies inside of me. It was one of the strangest feelings.

"No thank you" I smiled up at him. He gave me a small nod before moving onto mother. I'd been aloud one glass of wine this evening, I usually am when we have guests. But usually, I'm not allowed, I'm still not legally old enough to drink. To be honest, I wasn't really that fond of wine.

Edward cleared the room once he'd refilled our wine glasses. My heart felt a little sad that he'd left, I wasn't sure why though. Why did he have such an affect on me?

"Now, Renee" Aunt Esme said once we'd all finished eating. We were now onto desert time. I was grateful that it was time for desert, not because I liked desert, but, it meant that this dinner would soon be over and I'd be free to do what I wanted, within reason, of course.

"Did you finish the designs for the upcoming autumn season?" Aunt Esme asked looking up from her plate.

"I've just about finished it. A few more details to be added but I should have it done in the next few days" Mother smiled. Ok, so maybe Mother and Aunt Esme did have another similarity aside from their eyes, their smile.

"I'll call down and pick it when it's finished" Aunt Esme said taking a drink of her wine. "I've got the finished clothes garments in the car outside, I'll get them after we've eaten to look through"

"Ok. Isabella has offered to try them on for us, haven't you Isabella" Mother said giving me a sly smile. Aunt Esme looked at me for an answer, I nodded.

"Very good, Isabella" Carlisle smiled showing his teeth. "I'm sure you'll have fun" I don't know if anybody else caught it, but I caught his sarcasm.

"I cant wait" I said sourly glaring at him.

"Don't be rude to your Uncle, Isabella!" Mother chided me.

"Sorry, mother" I apologized as truthfully as I could. "Mother, could I be excused to my room? I'm not feeling too good" I said placing my hand on my stomach. To be honest, I felt fine, I just didn't want to be accustom to my mothers chiding while trying on her designed garments.

"Very well" she sighed.

"I'll have one of the staff bring you up some paracetamol up" Father added before I stood up from the table.

"Good night" I called.

Once in my room I got straight into bed and continued to read Romeo and Juliet until there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in" I said closing the book and looking to the doorway to see Edward with a small smile on his lips. All thoughts became incoherent.

"Your Parents asked me to bring up some paracetamol" he said handing me two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Edward" as he placed the tablets into my hands I felt the same jolt of electricity spark as earlier in my hand. We both felt it and looked up at each other with wondrous eyes.

"Will that be all?" he said pulling his hand away unsure of what to do now. I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"Very well, I hope you feel better soon, Isabella. Goodnight" he said walking out of the room.

**Here I am again, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy sorting my life out. **

**Anyways, if you have any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them. Also, if you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them.**

**I cant be bothered with an authors note, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Goodnight x**


End file.
